


Man of the Forest Temple

by CrystalDragonette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Link has lost his memories, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Based off a dream, Link awakens in the forest temple without his memories. Instead of leaving, he stays and tends to the temple until most of it collapses.Now he has to find a way to the king to ask for help in restoring the temple.How was he supposed to remember that the king wanted him dead?How was He supposed to know that this decision would change his, the king's, and even Hyrule's destiny?





	Man of the Forest Temple

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this a while back and now I've started to work on it. The endgame is Ganonlink but I have no idea what the middle will hold. It's a mystery for everyone! But seriously, I have no idea when this will be updated so.... I'm sorry!

He had no memory of who he was. He couldn't tell you his favorite food or his favorite pastime. He couldn't tell you what was beyond these walls. He couldn't even tell you his name. 

Still, he remembered how to cook and clean and, for some reason, fight. He knew that outside the forest the temple resided in held a kingdom, but that was all he could tell you.

He knew is that he was in a temple of some sort. The temple was large and crawling with creatures that tried to kill him the first few weeks after he woke up. But as time went on, they began to work around each other, never really interacting with each other.

He knew there was a large room under the temple, one that he had been in once before. He refused to go back. He could barely walk through before it felt as if his head would split open.

All in all, though, he was content to stay as he was, tending to the temple and never leaving.

 

The young man stared at the crumbling walls in devastation, tears threatening to fall as more and more of the stone fell away. The creatures of the temple hid away as he fell to his knees. 

More than half the temple, gone. What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t fix this. With shaky hands, he picked up a stone. This was his home. How was he supposed to stay here? He sat there, watching as everything settled, heart broken. He clutched over his heart bowing his head. How was he supposed to survive?

He blinked away the tears as a thought formed.

The king. He could ask the king for help. Sure, he couldn’t remember who the king was or how he treated people but surely he would hear his plea.

Slowly but surely, the young man made his way around what was left of the temple, gathering what he could for the journey. He didn’t know how long it would take but he needed to go.

Needed to see the king.

How could he have known, or remembered, that this decision would twist his, as well as Hyrule’s destiny?


End file.
